


why not me

by kimaracretak



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Eve tries another way of keeping Anna with her.
Relationships: Anna Leonova/Eve Polastri
Kudos: 7
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	why not me

**Author's Note:**

> [Eve/any, tight](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html?thread=205148#cmt205148) @ summer spinoff

The cuffs are tight around Anna's wrists - too tight, Eve will think later, when she unlocks them and Anna's rubbing her fingertips against the angry red lines burning there like a threat. Now, Anna sinking into the chenille couch, legs crossed delicately at the ankle and bound hands aching in her lap, Eve isn't sure if either of them are thinking at all.

Anna's fingers curl tight into her floral skirt, the silver glinting in the lamplight. Eve rests her empty fists on her knees, her gun abandoned on the floor.

"So," Anna says. "Where would you like to begin?"


End file.
